


Disclosures

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After buying an expensive piece of jewellery, Nick finds himself in the middle of a murder investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosures

**Author's Note:**

> Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Special thanks to Amy for beta reading and suggestions.
> 
> Timeline: Second season, after "Blood Money"

**Disclosures**  
by PJ  
December 2008

Nick Knight studied the delicate pieces of jewellery, laid out on a velvet cloth in front of him. Picking up a ruby necklace, he held it against the lamp to assess the quality of the stones.

"Ah, an excellent taste," the clerk commended his choice. "You will find each stone flawless, sir."

Nodding in agreement, Nick handed the necklace back to the clerk.  
"I'll take it," he said and reached for his wallet.

"I'm sure the lady will be pleased," the clerk remarked and placed the necklace into a pouch.

Nick slid him a credit card and signed the receipt.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. De Brabant," the clerk said and handed him the pouch.

"Thanks for doing overtime because of me," Nick said and turned to go.

"Anytime," the clerk replied and opened the door for him. "Have a nice evening."

Having the pouch safely secured in his pocket, Nick jumped into the Caddy and drove from the curb.

* * *

"Hi, Nat, what have you got?" Detective Schanke greeted the coroner as he entered an exclusive jewellery store on King Street.

"Hi, Schanke," Natalie replied and looked behind him, quizzically. "Where's your partner?"

"Has the night off," Schanke supplied and surveyed the scene, noting the empty safe, shattered showcases and a body on the floor in front of the safe.

Natalie tried not to look too surprised. Usually Nick asked her over for a video date after her shift when he had the night off. Turning her focus back to the task at hand, she began, "Looks like a classic raid. The victim is Daniel Fouchard, the owner of this place. He was shot in the chest and died instantaneously. Time of death, I would estimate roughly about two hours ago."

"What was he doing after hours in his shop?" Schanke asked.

"Dunno. Inventory?" Nat suggested.

"Detective?" an officer called from the counter with the cash desk. "He seems to have stayed for a late customer. Here's a receipt for a necklace, printed out at 8.30 p.m."

Schanke whistled and reached for the slip of paper, his eyes bulging as he read the sum of the transaction.

"Man-oh-man, I wish I could once walk into a shop like this and buy something as fancy for Myra."

Nat looked up from her clipboard. "It's not the amount that counts, Schanke, it's the thought."

"Yeah right," he mumbled and copied the name on the receipt into his notebook.  
"Well, whoever this N. de Brabant is, he's either a witness or a suspect."

Natalie blanched as her clipboard slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor.

"You okay?" Schanke asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly and retrieved her clipboard. "Just clumsy."

"Does the name sound familiar to you?" Schanke asked suspiciously.

"No," she snapped and proceeded to sign her preliminary report in order to keep from facing him.

Schanke turned his attention back to the officers on the scene.  
"Any security tapes we might use?"

"Already checked that. They shot the camera and took the tape with them."

"Would have been too easy," he mumbled. "Okay folks, let's wrap up here..."

* * *

It was already past dawn when Natalie exited the morgue, her nerves tensed to the limit. She had tried to call Nick several times, but he had his phone turned off.

As she pulled up at the loft, she gathered from the open shutters that he wasn't home. Nevertheless, she made the trip upstairs, hoping not to be faced with a pile of ash on the floor.

"Nick?" she called as she stepped out of the elevator.  
Out of habit, she reached for the remote and closed the blinds.

Hesitantly, she made her way upstairs to take a cautious peek into his bedroom. But the bed was untouched and everything neatly in place.

"Damn you, Nick, where are you?" she muttered.

She returned to her car and drove aimlessly through the streets. With a sinking feeling she finally turned onto Duncan Road and stopped at the Raven, seeing the Caddy parked right in front of her.

Trying to ignore the uneasiness in her belly, she climbed out of her car and tried the heavy iron door only to find it locked. She pounded against it, but there was no answer.

Frustrated, she returned to her car and headed home.

* * *

An hour before sunset, Natalie was back at the club. This time she found the door unlocked. She entered hesitantly and stopped on top of the stairs to get accustomed to the dark.

"We're still closed," a male voice with a thick Hungarian accent spoke from the bar.

"It's okay, Miklos," a sultry female voice said. "Dr. Lambert is a friend."

Natalie turned her gaze to the door that led to Janette's quarters and noticed a slender figure approaching the bar. She wore nothing but a robe and a sparkling ruby necklace around her neck. Even for someone who had obviously just risen from bed, Janette looked stunning, Natalie thought with a hint of envy.

"What can I do for you?" Janette inquired and reached behind the bar to retrieve a bottle and two glasses.

"I need to talk to Nick. It's urgent," Natalie replied.

Raising her eyebrows, Janette turned her attention to the direction of her quarters, obviously listening.

"He's --- He will be out in a minute," she stated and filled the glasses from the bottle.

As if on cue, Nick appeared from her quarters, freshly showered and fully dressed. He stopped in his tracks to the bar as he discovered Natalie, a guilty expression clouding his face.

He approached the bar, accepting the glass from Janette who took her own and retired into her quarters.

The hungry look on Nick's face as his eyes followed her didn't escape Nat's notice. He quickly drained his glass and reached for the bottle to refill it.

"I ---" he began.

"That's not why I'm here," Nat said quickly, staring at the red liquid in his glass. "Were you shopping last night at ‘Chez Fouchard'?"

Nick furrowed his brows. "Yes, why?" he asked, confused.

"Then I guess you're in a lot of trouble," Nat said, unable to keep the coldness from her voice. "Fouchard was killed last night, the shop's been raided. Police found a receipt in the register with your name on it. Your real name."

Nick stared at her, shock evident on his face.

"I just thought I'd warn you before you walk into the precinct unprepared," Nat continued. "Your partner is looking for an N. de Brabant to bring him in, either as witness or suspect."

"Suspect?" Nick exclaimed upset. "But Fouchard was fine when I left. I didn't notice anything suspicious. Have you established a time of death yet?"

"Sometime between 8.30 and 10.30."

Nick nodded, frowning slightly. "He would still be alive if he hadn't stayed late for me. Or, if I had come later, I might have been able to stop the robbery..."

Natalie recognized the guilty tone, but refrained from offering any form of support as she usually did. Instead she said, "Well, I don't know how you want to get out of this one, Nick." Then she turned on her heels and walked to the exit.

"Nat!" Nick called her back.

Natalie slowed down and tuned back to him.

"Thanks for the warning."

Nodding, Nat slipped out of the door as the last rays of the sun vanished behind the horizon.  
On the way home she turned on the radio for distraction.

"Good evening, boys and girls," the smooth voice of the Nightcrawler filled the interior of her car. "What is the greatest pleasure of a father? To see his children joined in happiness. It was about time, don't you think?"

Letting out a sob, Natalie pulled over at the curb and brushed angrily at the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

* * *

Nick entered the bull-pen cautiously, his senses tuned to the various conversations going, in case his real name was mentioned.

"Yo, Nick!" Schanke broke into his focus.

"Hi, Schank," he returned the greeting. "Did I miss anything?"

"We got a new case. A raid on a jewellery shop, one body," Schanke informed him and began to fill him in on the details.

"Were there any security tapes?" Nick asked in anticipation.

"No, the perp took them," Schanke exclaimed in desperation, missing the flash of relief on Nick's face.

"What about the potential witness?" he asked.

"Suspect is more likely. I ran his name through the databank."

"And?"

"Nothing. Nada! The guy doesn't exist, Nick. He's probably used a false name and phoney credit card."

"Maybe he's just from out of town," Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, but why would a guy enter a shop after hours?"

"Sun allergy?" Nick offered.

"Very funny. I tell you Nick, that guy has dirt up his back."

They were interrupted by the Captain's voice, "Knight, Schanke, in my office."  
"Any leads yet?" Cohen inquired after Schanke had taken a seat, while Nick remained standing with his back against the door.

"Dayshift interviewed the staff," Schanke replied. "Three of them left when the store closed. They didn't notice anything suspicious, nor did they know about Fouchard's appointment after hours. One employee had the day off and another is currently on vacation at Lake Louise. We couldn't identify the guy who bought the necklace yet."

"Have you spoken to Mrs. Fouchard?" the Captain demanded.

"That's what we wanted to do next."

"Ask her if she has any photos of the necklace that was bought. Otherwise, check with the insurance company. Maybe we can find the person who was to receive it when we put it in the paper."

Nick shifted uncomfortably, but remained silent.

* * *

"Cozy," Schanke remarked as he rang the bell of the mansion.

The door was opened by a young woman who stared at them with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Mrs. Fouchard?" Schanke inquired, showing his badge.

"I --- I'm her sister-in-law," the woman replied. "Elise is in the parlour."

Nodding, Nick and Schanke followed her into an elegant room.  
"The police want to speak to you," the woman addressed an elegant lady who rose to greet them.

"Mrs. Fouchard? I'm Detective Schanke and this is Detective Knight," Schanke introduced them.

"Please, do sit down," she invited them. "Francoise, be so kind and bring some tea for the gentlemen."

After Francoise had vanished, Mrs. Fouchard continued, "She's the wife of Daniel's younger brother. I'm so grateful for her support."

"We're sorry to disturb you at this time, but we need to know if there's anything you could tell us that might lead us to your husband's killer," Schanke stated their errand.

"My husband called last night to inform me that he would be late for dinner because he was expecting a late customer," Mrs. Fouchard stated in a collected manner.

"Did he say anything else? A description maybe?"

"No," she shook her head. "When he didn't return by ten, I grew concerned and called security to check on the store."

"Are there any photos available of the necklace and the other items that were stolen?"

Mrs. Fouchard walked over to a desk and pulled a calling card from a folder. "This is the insurance company. They have photos of every item on file."

Schanke thanked her and rose to leave.  
"Is your brother-in-law in the same business? We might also have a word with him."

"Oh, Robert is currently on the west coast," Mrs. Fouchard explained. "He's doing the acquisition for the store and travels most of his time. We expect him back for the funeral, though."

* * *

"Man-oh-man, I'm beat," Schanke muttered on the way back to the precinct. "At least now we have a lead."

"What lead?" Nick asked, casting him a sideways glance.

"We should check Fouchard's phone log. The guy probably called ahead to arrange the appointment," Schanke stated the obvious and glanced with annoyance at his partner. "What is it with you lately?"

"What?" Nick snapped.

"You seem so absent lately. I had to do all the talking back in there. That's not your style."

"You know what, Schanke? You're right. I did let you do all the work so far. Let me handle the call to the phone company. They can send the log directly to my computer and you can book off early."

"You would do that for me?" Schanke asked, delighted.

"Sure," Nick shrugged.

* * *

After dropping Schanke off, Nick requested the log of Fouchard's incoming calls to be sent to his computer. His own number stood out to him like a shining beacon. He erased the line and printed the log out, putting it in his in-box.

Then he picked up his jacket and left for the morgue.

* * *

Natalie sat at her desk and looked up as she heard a shuffling noise at the door and saw Nick entering hesitantly. She knew he made a deliberate noise so as not to startle her, as if he tried not to make a bad situation worse.

"Nat?" he asked probingly.

"How's your case going?" she asked, before he could broach another subject.

"So far I've been busy with damage control," he replied sheepishly.

"But you also work on finding the killer?" she said coldly. "Or are you no longer interested in your job?"

"Of course!" Nick assured her. He still felt that what happened to Fouchard was his fault. "Nat, it's not what ---"

Natalie raised her hands. "Please, Nick. I have no claim on your private life. You don't have to justify to me where you spend your nights off, but would you mind telling me why you used your real name?"

Nick looked at her, slightly distressed. He hadn't meant for her to find out about his recently rekindled relationship with Janette. He was still unaccustomed to it, himself, and he wasn't sure how long it would last. But he hadn't felt this satisfied in years and that did wonders for his control around mortals.

It had all started after he had solved the case of Charles DuChamp's murder. He had spent the day at the Raven and Janette had offered graciously to ease his burdens.

"Nick?" Nat roused him from his reverie.

"Sorry, my mind was wandering," he apologized. "People would think me corrupt if I spent more than a year's salary on a piece of jewellery."

"So you just pull out one of your other credit cards and all is well? Have you ever thought what might happen if people figured out who you are?" Nat snapped.

"I never had any problems until now," Nick said, causing Natalie to wonder how often he did use his other credit card.

Seeing her doubtful look, he added, "Don't worry, Nat. It will work out fine."

"Oh yeah?" she remarked. "Are you planning on hypnotizing everyone who finds out?"

Nick straightened, refusing to take the bait. He knew she hated it when he resorted to his abilities.  
"If I have to," he said and gazed at the clock. "Sun's coming up. I should go."

Nat stared after him as he left, feeling a slight chill creeping up her back.

* * *

"What's wrong, chéri?" Janette asked, licking languidly over the bite marks on Nick's neck.

"I've made quite a mess," Nick replied with a frown.

"Oh Nicolas, why must you always have regrets?" Janette purred.

"I don't," he assured her, kissing her wrist reassuringly. "At least not about us. But I never meant to hurt Nat. And I guess I have."

"Mon chér, you are 800 years old. You must have picked up some knowledge of how to ease a woman's sorrow."

"It wouldn't be fair," he replied with an innocent expression on his face.

Janette let out a sigh before replying, "Ecoute, Nicolas. She's a sensible woman. She knows what you are and that she cannot be with you the way she might want."

Nick remained silent a moment, then he said, "I don't think she knows that."

Janette gave him a surprised look. "You haven't told her?"

"I haven't told her everything," Nick admitted with a hint of embarrassment.

"Maybe you should," Janette suggested. "A woman does not like to be kept in the dark, trust me."

Nick bit playfully into Janette's wrist and said in a rough voice, "I'll think about it."

* * *

It was after sunrise when Nat opened the door to her apartment. She hadn't seen Nick all night and wondered if he were avoiding her. As she set her bag aside, she stopped in her tracks. Something seemed different than usual. Normally she was greeted by a hungry impatient cat when she returned this late.

"Sydney?" she asked tentatively and made her way towards the dark living-room. As she peeked inside, a light was switched on and she noticed Nick, sitting in her armchair.

"Nick!" she exclaimed, slightly startled.

"Hi," he greeted her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"So you sit here in the dark?" Nat shot back, feeling that her privacy had been imposed on.

"Sorry for intruding like this. I had wanted to talk to you. I waited in the Caddy, but when the sun came up, it was either here or the trunk."

Nat stared at him, trying to come to terms with the idea of having an unexpected house guest for the day. With a feeling of dread she concluded, "You are leaving."

"No," Nick emphasized, jumping from his seat. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, considering the mess you've made," Nat said, avoiding his gaze. "And there's probably nothing that holds you here."

"Yes, there is," Nick objected, looking at her intensely. "Nat, do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

Nat crossed her arms before her chest and looked at him defiantly.  
"Frankly, I don't know what to think any more, Nick."

Her breath caught as Nick took her face between his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
"I do care about you," he stated. "A lot. And that's why we can't be together."

Nat's eyes shot open as his words pulled her brutally back to reality.  
"I don't understand," she said, refusing to accept his statement.

Nick circled her until he came to stand behind her. She felt his breath on her neck as he said, "You deserve so much more than what I can offer, Natalie."

She tensed as his voice turned rougher and he continued to whisper into her ear, "I long to give you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination, but it would come with a price that you're not willing to pay."

She gasped as she felt his teeth grazing her neck. It was the most sensual thing she had ever experienced. With effort she stepped forward out of his reach and whirled around. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the feral expression on his face. A moment later his features softened and his eyes returned to blue. He retreated to his seat on the couch and regarded her probingly.

Nat tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart, quite aware that he was able to hear it.

"I --- I'm sure with some restraint and if we go slowly...," she began.

But Nick shook his head, a sad expression on his face. "No, Nat. Trust me, it is not possible."

"But you won't tell me why," Nat said.

"Isn't that obvious?" Nick shot back. "I would kill you!"

"I'm not ready to believe that," Nat said determined.

"You have no idea what you're asking for, Nat."

"I think I have. And I'm upset that you're not even willing to try."

"There is no try," Nick stated. "Not in this case."

"Fine. How very convenient for you," Nat snapped and fled into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

When Nat ventured out of her room in the evening, Nick had already left. Her anger at his lack of confidence had dissipated and given way to worry that he might leave after all. Knowing that this was his night off, she drove over to his place. But as she turned onto Gateway, she saw the Caddy passing an intersection. She followed on impulse and wasn't surprised as Nick steered towards the Raven.

She followed at a distance, looking for a suitable place to turn. Nick parked at the curb and got out. But instead of going into the club, he walked around his car and opened the passenger door. A moment later Janette glided out of the club, dressed in a stylish gown. Only now did Nat notice that Nick was dressed equally elegantly. Intrigued she watched as he kissed Janette's hand and closed the car door after she had sat down.

Nat followed curiously as Nick started the engine and pulled from the curb. After a short drive he turned into the parking lot of the Shore Club. Natalie did so as well and waited until they had vanished through the entrance gate.

She heard dance music coming from the deck. Hesitantly she got out of her car and walked over to the adjoining pier that offered a view towards the Shore Club.

After screening the crowd she saw them, fused together in a slow dance. With considerable envy she observed them admiringly, as they moved in sync to the music, completely absorbed into each other.

"A beautiful night, isn't it?" a smooth voice interrupted her observation.

Natalie looked up startled, unaware that someone else had been on the pier. Her heart began to race as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. She recognized him immediately.

Lacroix joined her at the railing and gazed across the harbour bay towards the Shore Club.  
"It's a night for romance, don't you think?" he continued. "Perhaps you would like to dance as well?"

Natalie stared at him as he held out his hand.

"No, thank you," she declined. Lacroix curved his lips into a smile.

"Perhaps you'd rather be in Nicholas' arms. I believe the position is currently taken. Tell me, Natalie, how does it feel to see him succomb to his nature?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nicholas has needs," Lacroix explained, gazing towards the Shore Club. "Needs that you cannot fulfill..." Turning back to her, he added with a chuckle, "at least not in your current condition."

Natalie shot him an annoyed glare. "How do you want to know what I can do and what I cannot?"

He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "I believe that's obvious."

When Natalie remained silent, he added, "or perhaps not. Perhaps Nicholas has not been as forthcoming regarding certain information as I had believed."

Natalie stared at him intrigued, curious to hear more, yet acutely aware of the danger she placed herself in if she remained any longer in the company of this man.

"Would you care for a little enlightment?" Lacroix purred in a tempting voice.

"I don't think I require that," Nat stammered. "I'm not stupid. I'm a scientist."

"Of course," Lacroix remarked amused. "Tell me, Doctor, do you tend to bite your partner at the height of passion?"

Nat's eyes widened. "I already told Nick that with a little restraint this can be avoided," she stated.

Lacroix broke out into a chuckle.

"What?" Nat asked, annoyed.

"Your naivety is truly refreshing."

How dared he call her naive, she fumed.

"I would gladly give you a demonstration to broaden your horizon," he added much to Natalie's shock.

"No, thank you," she declined, suppressing a shiver. "I'm late for work."  
She turned to walk back to her car and noticed with increasing discomfort that he was following her. As she reached her car and hastily opened the door, he placed his hand on hers.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you," he breathed. "If you have questions, you know where to find me."

She nodded and sat down behind the wheel, pulling the door shut instantly. Without looking back, she drove towards the morgue, relaxing only when she reached the familiar surroundings of her office.

Luckily, her workload was such that she was sufficiently distracted from her recent encounter.

* * *

When she returned to her apartment after sunrise, an odd feeling of déja vu overcame her.

Instead of sunlight her living-room was lit by the lamp beside her armchair. Were Nick's visits becoming a habit, she wondered. At least he didn't wait for her in the dark as on his last visit.

She stepped into the room and froze as she perceived Lacroix reclining in her armchair, legs crossed, while Sydney purred comfortably in his lap.

"Good morning," he breathed.

"What are you doing here?" Natalie demanded.

"You seemed in such a hurry this evening. I thought you might want to continue our conversation without the pressure of your workload on your schedule. We have all day."

Natalie stared at him. "You do not really expect me to spend the day here with you," she said in disbelief.

"It's after sunrise. It would be extremely impolite to throw me out, don't you think?"

"You should have considered that before you intruded here," Nat returned.

"I would hardly call a friendly visit an intrusion. Is it my fault that you arrive after dawn?"

First Nick and now this, Nat thought, annoyed. She was too tired to deal with him.  
"Fine, stay if you must," she relented. "I won't!"  
Turning on her heels, she stormed from her apartment out into the bright morning sun.

‘Great', she thought. Where to now? Grace would probably not mind having her stay the day, but how should she explain why she couldn't return to her apartment before sunset?

Reluctantly she drove to Nick's loft. With any luck, he would spend the day at the Raven again. Her spirits rose, as she didn't see the Caddy parked out in the front.

She punched in the security code and took the elevator upstairs. However, as she pulled the heavy door aside, she realized her error. Soft piano music sounded from the stereo and the loft was lit by several candles, casting a warm glow on the couple that swayed slowly to the music.

Natalie's heart began to race as she noticed that Nick had his mouth poised at Janette's shoulder, who was obviously not bothered by the two lines of blood that ran down her skin.

She covered her mouth with her hand and was about to stumble backwards into the elevator, when Nick raised his head and fixed her with an amber stare. Janette turned in his arms and regarded her curiously.

"Nat?" he asked, sounding oddly hoarse around his fangs.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you weren't home," Nat stammered. "I'm just leaving."

"Nat, wait," he called her back and she watched in fascination as his fangs retracted and his eyes changed to blue. "What's wrong?"

"Lacroix is at my apartment," she blurted.

"What?" he gasped.

"I came home late and found him in the living-room. He refused to leave since the sun was up."

"What did he want?" Nick demanded.

"I didn't wait to find out," Nat shrugged, deciding not to mention her previous encounter with him at the pier. "I'm sorry for intruding like that, but I didn't know where else to go."

"It's all right, Natalie," Janette said softly and moved towards the stairs, climbing them gracefully. Natalie noticed that the bite on her shoulder had already healed and she wondered what had prompted Nick to bite her.

"You're welcome to stay here," Nick said and retrieved a comforter from a drawer.

"Thanks," Nat said and moved towards the couch. "I feel awful. I didn't want to disturb anything," she apologized.

"You didn't," Nick said, which didn't sound very convincing to Natalie's ears.

"Did I see right that you bit her? Would you mind telling me why? Have you run out of food?" Natalie asked, unable to suppress her curiosity.

Nick tensed imperceptibly. "I do mind," he replied and turned towards the stairs. "Good night," he added before vanishing into his bedroom.

Nat stared at the closed door, feeling like an outcast. Wrapping the comforter around her, she stretched out on the couch and strained her ears. But the loft remained in eerie silence. Finally she relaxed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Nat woke from a low murmured conversation that was going on in front of the lift. It sounded like French, but she couldn't make out the words. As she sat up on the couch, she saw Janette disappearing into the lift, after giving Nick a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Is it dark?" she asked, feeling slightly groggy after the lift had begun its descend.

Nick nodded and walked towards her with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand.  
"Did you sleep well?" he inquired.

"Yes, I must have been completely exhausted. Sorry again for dropping in like this," she said and accepted the mug from him. "Do you think he'll be gone by now?"

"I'll come with you to make sure," Nick said, making a mental point to have a discussion with his master.

After Nat had finished her coffee, they took her car to drive back to her apartment.

"He's gone," Nick said before Natalie had even opened the door.

Nat shot him a curious look and stepped into her apartment.

"Sydney?" she called tentatively and found her cat curled up in the armchair that Lacroix had occupied earlier. She picked him up and hugged him. "Poor Sydney, did you have to spend the day in such unpleasant company?"

"I'll talk to Lacroix and make sure he doesn't bother you again," Nick said and turned to go.

"Thanks, Nick," Nat said gratefully and closed the door behind him.

She went into her bedroom to change for work and stopped dead in her tracks, staring at her bed. Although nothing was in disarray, the linens were arranged differently than she used to leave them. "He wouldn't...," she exclaimed.

Bending down, she sniffed at her pillow. A definitely masculine scent emanated from it.  
"How could he!" she exclaimed upset and stripped the pillow and linens from their covers, dumping everything into her washer.

* * *

"Good evening, Nicholas. I've been expecting you," Lacroix greeted his son as Nick entered the sound booth.

"The fact that I spend time with Janette does not mean that Natalie is free game!" Nick stated, coming directly to the point.

Lacroix regarded him amused over tented fingers.

"Are you sure that you wish to satisfy both ladies? Dr. Lambert seems terribly neglected in that regard."

"I want you to stop bothering her," Nick declared, ignoring his remark. "It's bad enough that she found out about Janette. She does not need you to make things worse."

"Are you so familiar with her needs? I got the impression that you left her rather in the dark about certain topics."

"I told her all she needed to know," Nick stated petulantly. "Do I have your word that you will stop bothering her?"

Lacroix gazed at him over steepled fingers.  
"And what exactly does your definition of bothering include?" he inquired.

"You will stop pursuing her or dropping by her apartment," Nick clarified.

Lacroix regarded him a moment longer as if expecting more.  
"Very well," he conceded. "You have my word that I won't drop by her apartment or pursue her."

Nick nodded, pleased with the victory he had achieved. As he turned to go, he missed the amused expression that flashed over Lacroix's face.

After Nick had left the sound booth, Lacroix switched on the mike.  
"Good evening, boys and girls. The Nightcrawler is on the air, offering answers to questions you dare not ask your father, your mother, or your closest friend. Perhaps you're not even aware of the delicate nature of your queries. Yet your scientific mind craves the knowledge, unaware of the sensitivity of the subject. This is the age of enlightment, mes amis. So come to me and let the Nightcrawler satisfy your curiosity..."

* * *

Natalie sat in her lab, staring at the radio.  
What an odd coincidence. Certainly he wasn't talking to her. She knew he used to talk to Nick in his broadcasts. Why should he change his preference all of a sudden? And yet, the offer was tempting, especially after Nick's refusal to dwell on the subject any longer.

* * *

When Nick returned to the precinct, he found an envelope, adressed to him, on his desk. He opened it and stared in shock at a couple of photographs showing him in the jewellery store with the ruby necklace in his hands. Whoever had taken the tapes, recognized him and made screenshots from the material. Among the photos he found a note:

"We suggest a deal, Detective. The necklace in return for our secrecy. You will leave your car with the top down and the necklace on the passenger seat in the centre of the West End Mall car park Sunday at 10 a.m. Should you ignore our instructions, we will inform the media that you're not what you appear to be."

"Nick? What's the matter?" Schanke asked.

Nick's head shot up and he quickly shoved the photos back into the envelope.  
"Nothing," he quipped.

"What have you got there?" Schanke inquired, nodding at the envelope.

"Nothing, just a report that came back, Nick said evasively, hiding the envelope in his pocket.

Schanke regarded him suspiciously.  
"Nick, when was the last time you wrote a report? If I recall, I wrote them all during the last couple of weeks, while you booked off early.

Nick looked at him guiltily. In his zeal to meet with Janette, he had always been eager to depart.  
"I promise to do better, Schanke," he said.

"Fine. Then you can start by signing these," Schanke beamed and shoved a pile of folders over to Nick's desk.

"What are these?" Nick asked nonplussed.

"The reports I wrote last night while you enjoyed your time off," Schanke stated.

Nick grimaced and picked up his pen.  
He opened the first folder, scanned the contents and set his name next to Schanke's on the bottom line.

"Satisfied?" he asked half an hour later and shoved the pile back to his partner.

"Good boy," Schanke replied and looked up startled as Nick reached for his coat. "Where are you going?"

"There's something I need to check out," he said and was gone before Schanke could object.

Shaking his head, he retrieved his stamp and opened the first folder to stamp the date beside their signatures. Something in Nick's signature made him stop. He had signed ‘N. Knight' as usual. He had seen it often enough. But now something struck him as oddly familiar.

He opened the folder from their recent case and pulled out the evidence bag that contained the receipt they had found in the jeweller's cash desk. Although the name was different, the handwriting looked suspiciously similar. The first inital was almost an exact match as was the style of the last letter ‘t' in Knight and Brabant. Both signatures featured the same fluent script Schanke had always found a bit too elegant for a cop.

What the hell was going on here, he wondered. Was Nick somehow involved in the case? His odd behaviour suggested it. Schanke leafed through the folder until he found the printed telephone log. Studying it, he didn't find a familiar number. Then he recalled how eager Nick had been to handle the call to the phone company. Compared with his recent lack of activity concerning such trivialities, it struck him as odd that he had insisted on making the call.

He picked up his receiver and called the phone company himself, requesting another copy of the phone log.  
A few minutes later, he had a second copy in front of him and compared the numbers. With an uneasy feeling in his guts, he circled a very familiar number that was missing on the print-out that Nick had requested. What on earth had his partner gotten himself into? And what was he supposed to do?

* * *

Nick sat at his kitchen table, a glass and a half empty bottle of blood beside him, and stared at the photographs laid out in front of him.  
How much did they really know, he wondered. Had they chosen daytime because they knew he'd be unable to stay close by?

"Nicolas...," Janette's voice purred from the balcony and pulled him out of his reverie. The next instant she was beside him and complained, "I've been waiting at the club and now it's nearly dawn."

Nick looked up and took in her attire. She wore a black leather dress that clung to her slender figure like a glove. Her neck was decorated with the ruby necklace, which made him groan.

"Janette, I asked you not to wear it in public as long as this case isn't closed."

"Mon chér, you can hardly call a flight from the club to your loft public. I highly doubt that anyone saw me. What has you so worked up?"

"I'm in trouble, Janette," Nick sighed and pointed at the photos.

Janette regarded them briefly and mirrored his sigh. "So many burdens again, chéri?" Purching on his lap, she added in a sultry voice, "Let me see what I can do to ease them..."

Unable to resist, Nick pulled her close and captured her lips in a slow, breathtaking kiss.

* * *

The startling noise of the elevator door put a sudden end to their increasing passion.

"Nick?" Schanke asked as he stepped out of the lift, his eyes bulging as he saw his uptight partner engaged in a more than friendly kiss with the seductively dressed babe in his arms.

"Does none of your friends know how to knock anymore?" Janette complained, pulling away from Nick.

"Oh, Janet, hi," Schanke said, recognizing her.

"Please, it's Janette," she corrected him, moving from Nick's lap.

"Schanke, what do you want?" Nick asked, sounding slightly hoarse. To his chagrin he saw that Schanke was staring at the necklace Janette was wearing.

"Sorry to interrupt like this, but I think we really should talk. Could you give us a minute, Janette?"

Janette cast an inquiring glance at Nick. When he nodded, she moved gracefully towards the stairs and vanished into his bedroom.

Schanke advanced the table hesitantly and took in the photos as well as the wine bottle and the glass that Nick emptied hastily.

Pulling out a chair, he sat down and faced him.  
"Nick, I don't know what kind of trouble you've gotten into, but I know that you're somehow involved in this case."

"What else do you know, Schanke?" Nick demanded, deciding to assess the amount of Schanke's knowledge first before making him forget.

"You've been in the jewellery store that night. You've tempered with the phone log to hide the evidence and I assume you're being blackmailed."

Nick looked at him in surprise. "Why do you think that?"

"The way you acted tonight after you've seen the envelope," Schanke supplied. "Nick, I'm your partner and your friend. Whatever they hold against you, I can help, but you have to be honest with me."

Nick regarded him for a long moment.  
"I --- I think I can use your help," he finally admitted and handed him the note he had received.

Schanke scanned it briefly and whistled.  
"West End Mall is closed on Sundays until 2 p.m. The place will be deserted, making it difficult to watch without being seen."

"I can't go out there at 10," Nick stated gloomily.

Schanke studied the photos closer.  
"Damnit, Nick, what were you doing in that store?" he suddenly burst out.

"I didn't kill Fouchard, if that was your question," Nick shot back. "I just wanted to buy something."

"You bought the necklace? How? It's worth a year's salary!"

"I know," Nick mumbled.

"You signed the receipt using a different name. Are you somehow involved with this Brabant guy? Is Janette?"

There was a long pause before Nick confessed almost inaudibly, "It's my real name."

"What?!" Schanke exclaimed.

"Nicholas de Brabant. The money comes from a family legacy. It's a long story."

Schanke stared at him open-mouthed.  
"You're telling me that you can walk into a jewellery store and buy a necklace that's worth a fortune?"

Nick nodded cautiously, fearing an assault of questions.

"Wow, I guess I need a drink as well," Schanke said and reached for the bottle. But Nick beat him to it and had it out of reach before he could touch it. When Schanke looked at him startled, he shrugged, "Let me get a new bottle. That one's already gone stale."

He stood and searched in the cabinet under the sink for something with less hemoglobin content. He came back with a bottle of Single Malt.  
"Is whisky okay for you?"

Schanke eyed the bottle appreciatively.  
"Single Malt? Are you crazy? Of course that's okay."

Smiling in amusement, Nick retrieved two new glasses and poured out.  
"Cheers," he said, clinking his glass against Schanke's.

Schanke nodded and took a huge gulp, while Nick nipped at his glass before setting it back down.  
"Ah, Single Malt... there's nothing quite like it," Schanke exhaled, licking his lips. "Do you have any more treasures hidden there?"

"Coffee, among other things," Nick replied.

"Coffee? A treasure? For Nat perhaps," Schanke laughed. Then he lowered his voice. "Apropos Nat, does she know about...," he nodded at the closed bedroom door. "I thought you two were..."

"Nat and I are friends," Nick stated hastily. "Nothing more."

Schanke nodded, not convinced that Nat would share this opinion.

"So why the alias? Why the big secrecy?"

"My... family doesn't approve of my job," Nick stated, which was the truth for a change.

Schanke regarded the loft with new insight. The piano, the paintings, the many artifacts, the way Nick dressed, it all spoke of money and an exquisite taste that required a wealthy background and  
upbringing.

"Brabant..., isn't that a royal name in Belgium?" Schanke mused, watching his partner curiously. "There was a special on European royalties on the history channel recently. Myra taped it all."

"It is," Nick sighed. "And no, I'm not related to the king. At least not first degree. That lineage separated centuries ago."

That explains something, Schanke thought. On occasion Nick tended to treat others as if they were inferior beings to him. He doubted that it was a conscious decision on Nick's part, but it showed from time to time.

Turning his eyes back to the photos on the table, he asked, "And what do you want to do now? Hand the necklace over?"

"Certainly not! The ideal solution would be to go along with their proposal, have a package waiting for them in the car and arrest them when they try to retrieve it. However, I can't do that during the day and you said in the open space they would see anybody approaching from afar. I could leave the Caddy there before sunrise, but I need you to make the arrest."

"Okay," Schanke agreed.

"Good. Meet me at the Mall one hour before sunrise."  
Nick stood and Schanke realized that he was dismissed.

Nick accompanied him to the lift.  
"Thanks," he said. "You won't mention anything of our conversation."

There it was again. Schanke felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he detected the gentle threat in Nick's voice. How he did that was beyond his comprehension. It probably had to do with his background. Schanke could only nod and assure him of his secrecy.

Then he stepped into the lift and relaxed only as the lift descended.

* * *

Nick picked up his glass of whisky from the table and added a good portion of blood to it. After taking a long draught, he ascended the stairs and entered his bedroom.

"I thought he'd never leave," Janette remarked. "Not that I want to criticize you, Nicolas, but do you think it's wise to let him keep his knowledge?"

"I need him to make the arrest," Nick replied and sat down on the bed. "I can always make him forget later."

Leaning forward, he gave Janette a lingering kiss. His hand moved over her chin towards her neck until he touched her necklace.  
"May I borrow this tomorrow?"

"What for?" Janette asked, upset.

"I have to consent to the deal for appearance's sake."

"O, Nicolas," Janette complained. "First you tell me not to wear it in public, now you want to snatch it from me entirely?"

"I'll compensate you for it," he said huskily and began a sensual assault on her skin.

* * *

"And as always, gentle listeners, remember that you can confide in the Nightcrawler. He knows your deepest desires anyway. Until tomorrow..."

Natalie sat in her car and listened as Lacroix ended his nightly broadcast. After a brief hesitation she switched off the stereo and exited her car. She approached the door to the CERK building and went inside. Her heart beat faster as she climbed the stairs that led to the floor where she suspected the studio was.

The building seemed deserted at this time of the waning night. She reached the door to the studio and peeked inside, astonished to find not even a technician in the ante-room. The bluish light coming from the sound booth informed her that someone was still there. Her breath caught as she looked through the window and saw Lacroix behind his desk, a glass in front of him. With his fingers tented, he gazed at the door as if he were expecting her.

For a moment she questioned the wisdom of her decision to come here, but to retreat now would only make things worse. Determined, she stepped into the sound booth and cleared her throat.

"Good evening...," she began.

"Good morning would be more precise," Lacroix corrected her. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit, Natalie?"

Nat suppressed a blush at the intimate address. The way her name rolled from his tongue made it sound almost like a caress.

"I --- I'm interested in some answers," she stated.

"Ah," he breathed. "Curiosity. It distorts our judgement and leads us to actions that some might consider as bravery and others as folly."

"Well?" Nat prodded, not keen at getting involved into a philosophical reflection when she wanted plain answers.

Lacroix cast a glance towards the clock on the wall.  
"Dawn will arrive shortly. I suggest we move to a more comfortable place to lead this conversation."

"No, here is fine," Nat objected, causing him to raise an eyebrow. She felt more comfortable in the knowledge that he was trapped in this building while she was free to go. It gave her a feeling of superiority that enabled her to face him at all.

"As you wish," Lacroix conceded and reached for a bottle to refill his glass. "Please, do sit down."

Natalie took the chair opposite from him and looked at him expectantly.

* * *

Nick sat in the passenger seat of Schanke's car, feeling more and more uncomfortable as the sky began to lighten. Although he wore his duster, gloves, hat and sunglasses, he felt the heat of the approaching sun on his skin.

"You did clear out the trunk, didn't you?" he asked Schanke as the urge to seek shelter became overwhelming.

"O, please, you're not that allergic. This is the western side of the building. Even after sunrise this place will be in the shadows until late afternoon."

"But when we follow the perp, I'm not going to sit here," Nick insisted.

"It's still early morning," Schanke observed and filled a cup from a thermo. "You don't want to spend hours in my trunk. Here, have some coffee and relax."

"No," Nick declined.

"Whatever," Schanke sighed and emptied the cup himself.

They were parked between dumpsters on the shadowy backside of the Shopping Mall, while the Caddy stood about 100 meters away from them on the deserted car park.

Around 8.30, a truck pulled onto the car park.  
"Do you think it's them?" Schanke asked.

"I don't think so," Nick shook his head and watched as the truck turned on the car park, about to depart again. However, while doing so, a sun beam reflected from the polished trailer surface. Nick hissed in pain and covered his cheek where the light beam had left a scorched mark.

"What?" Schanke asked, slightly unnerved by his partner's antics.

"Nothing," Nick replied tersely and removed his hand as the pain lessened.

Schanke regarded him questioningly and furrowed his brows as he noticed the faint red mark on Nick's cheek. He was sure it hadn't been there before.

He took another sip from his coffee and looked at Nick again, finding the skin unscathed. Shaking his head, he stalked it up to a trick of light.

* * *

"Well?" Natalie asked again as the silence between them stretched out to the point of becoming uncomfortable.

"My dear, if you wish to receive answers, you will have to ask questions," Lacroix remarked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Feeling like a silly school girl, Natalie suppressed her growing annoyance and took a calming breath.  
"Okay. What is it that Nick isn't telling me? Why can't he be intimate without biting?"

The shadow of a smile crossed Lacroix's features.

"It is something no mere mortal can possibly comprehend..."

He casually slid his glass towards Natalie.  
"Taste it," he offered.

Nat stared at the glass with repulsion.  
"No, thank you," she declined.

With a shrug Lacroix retrieved his glass and took a deliberate sip.  
"What you regard with repulsion is much more than a source of food for us," he stated after setting the glass down.

Natalie listened intrigued as he continued, "Besides the necessary nutrients, it provides us with the very essence of its owner. We can taste memories, emotions, an entire life when the sample is still fresh."

He took another sip from his glass and regarded it rather critically. "This one is already fading. But I digress... Now, you probably agree that the purpose of intimacy is to bring the partner to the point of ecstasy..."

Natalie swallowed as she felt her cheeks getting hot.

* * *

"There," Nick broke the silence as a motor-bike raced towards the Caddy. The driver stopped briefly, reached down to retrieve the package from the seat and sped off again.

"Wait until I'm in the trunk and follow him!" Nick instructed and opened the door. In a rush he rounded the car and climbed into the trunk, breathing out in relief as he was enclosed in darkness. Instantly the car was set into motion.

Compared to his Caddy, this trunk was horribly small. He moved into the most comfortable position and reached into the pocket of his duster to retrieve a silver flask. After a long draught he restored it and tried to focus on the road turnings.

* * *

"Imagine this utmost moment of bliss transferred into taste. Nothing is sweeter than the blood of a lover, aroused by passion, Natalie," Lacroix breathed and rose from his seat. Natalie tensed as he brushed his finger tips along her arms. Her first impulse was to jump from her seat and flee, but her legs felt like jelly, unable to support her.

"It is a delightful art to initiate a gradual arousal in the partner," Lacroix continued. Stepping behind her, he brushed her hair aside, exposing the slender column of her neck.

Natalie's heart raced as she felt the soft touch of his lips on her skin. To her shock, she found her body responding to his advances.

* * *

Schanke followed the biker at high speed, noting that he made his way towards the lake shore. As he turned onto another deserted road in the industrial park, he noticed that the biker had opened a canister and poured something onto the street. Too late Schanke recognized it as oil. As soon as he entered that part of the road, he lost control and bumped sideways into another parked car.

"Damn!" he cursed and jumped from his car. To his shock he saw the biker lighting a match and dropping it into the oil puddle. He rushed to the trunk, calling," Nick! Get out of there!"

"No!" came the muffled reply.

"Nick! You will be blown to pieces if you don't come out!"

As the trunk opened carefully, Schanke pulled it all the way open and pulled his partner out, dragging him away from the car.

A short time later the tank exploded in a loud bang. Schanke lost ground and found himself transported through the air by the pressure wave, while his partner clung to him. They crashed down near a warehouse. When Schanke checked on Nick, he saw smoke emanating from his skin and blisters forming on his cheeks. He must have been hit by some burning pieces, he concluded.

"Get me out of the sun!" Nick screamed in a voice that bordered on terror.

Schanke lifted him under the arms and dragged him into the warehouse. Once in the shadows, Nick curled into a fetal position and remained silent. Schanke watched in concern as whisps of smoke still emanated from Nick's entire body as if he was smoldering from the inside. This was odd.

"Let me check on your wounds," he said and tried to move Nick's arm out of the way in order to get a better look at his face.

"No, just leave me here," Nick groaned.

"Are you crazy? You belong in a hospital with those burns."

"No!" Nick hissed more forcefully than Schanke would have judged possible in his condition. "No hospital, no ambulance."

"But why ---," he cut himself off as he heard a motor-cycle approaching. "It's not over yet," he announced and pulled out his gun.

He dragged Nick further into the warehouse and took shelter behind a crate.

* * *

"I can smell your growing arousal, Natalie," Lacroix whispered into her ear. "When I taste the reward for my efforts, you will be able to feel the pleasure I find in your blood... It will be the most intimate moment you have ever experienced..."

Natalie's breath was coming in rags and she moaned low, as she felt his fangs grazing her throat in a sensual manner. When her body was on the point of climax, she yearned for his bite, knowing it would come soon.

But instead there was a rush of air and she found him on the opposite side of the room. She snapped out of her trance, now fully alert to what had almost happened. She touched her neck, reassuring herself that it was unscathed.

"What were you ---," she began, but stopped as she noticed the look on his face.

There was a brief flicker of terror that quickly resolved into concern, mixed with relief, before his features resumed his usual neutral expression.

"What is it?" she asked confused. She hadn't known that Lacroix was capable of any emotions at all.

* * *

The door to the warehouse was slid open and the biker raced at full speed towards them, a gun in his hand. Schanke aimed at the tyres and fired. The biker crashed down, but scrambled instantly back to his feet and opened fire himself. Schanke ducked behind the crate, while the biker retrieved his vehicle and fled from the warehouse.

Schanke breathed a sigh of relief and turned to his partner. In shock, he noticed that blood had pooled under him.  
"Nick! You've been hit?" he asked in alarm.

"It just grazed me," Nick replied through clenched teeth and tried to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Will you now let me take you to a hospital?" Schanke asked.

"I'm not going anywhere before the sun sets," Nick refused stubbornly, leaning with his back against a crate.

"You'll bleed to death if you stay here like this," Schanke pointed out.

Nick shook his head. "Trust me, I won't."

"Let me at least check on the wound and stop the bleeding," Schanke demanded.

Now that more light streamed into the warehouse, Schanke got a better look at Nick. His face featured ugly blisters and his shoulder was soaked in blood. There was a bullet hole above his heart, which made him wonder how Nick could be alive at all after the injuries he had received.

The way Nick stared at him with a rather hungry expression didn't help to calm the increasing nervousness that took hold of Schanke. He could have sworn there was an eerie red glow in Nick's eyes, but it vanished as Nick blinked several times.

Nick averted his gaze as Schanke opened his duster and uncovered his shoulder. Schanke stared open-mouthed at the gaping wound above Nick's heart. He pulled him forward and noticed a similar hole in his back. The skin was reddened as if he had received a severe sunburn.  
"Nick, the bullet didn't graze you, it went right through you. How is that possible?"

"I guess I was just lucky," Nick replied hoarsely.

"It's more than that," Schanke said while he pressed his handkerchief on the wound. "It's a miracle that you're alive."

"It's a curse...," Nick mumbled before passing out.

"Nick! Don't die on me now!" Schanke called and touched Nick's neck. "Damnit!" he cursed as he found no pulse.

He pulled out his cell phone, about to call for help, when a gloved hand clasped his wrist. He dropped the phone and let out a shriek.

"No ambulance!" Nick rasped.

"Jeeez, Nick! I thought you were dead! You had no pulse!"

"You missed it. Call Nat...," he requested and passed out again.

Schanke brushed the sweat from his brow and tried to fight the growing feeling of uneasiness in his gut. He picked up his cell phone and dialled Nat's number.

"Lambert," Nat answered, sounding a bit tense.

"It's me. I have a situation here with Nick. He's badly wounded, but he refuses to let me call an ambulance."

"Where are you?" Nat asked quickly.

"In a warehouse at Lake Side Industrial Park."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes," Nat announced. "Make sure Nick stays out of the sun. And keep your distance."

The call ended before Schanke could ask what she meant by that.

* * *

Nat looked up at the man in front of her.  
"Do you want to come with me?"

"Out in the sun?" Lacroix replied, raising his eyebrow. "Although the offer is tempting, I have to decline."

"Will Nick be alright?" Nat asked.

"His life is not in jeopardy," Lacroix replied smoothly.

"What about Schanke's?"

Lacroix shrugged. "That depends on the amount of control my son has regained during the last weeks." He walked over to his cabinet and removed a bottle. "You may need this when you treat him, Doctor."

Nat took the bottle. "Thanks," she said and hurried from the studio.

* * *

Schanke crouched down opposite from Nick, keeping a close watch over him. At least the bleeding had stopped, but he had not stirred since Schanke had made the phone call to Nat.

He couldn't remember having ever seen Nick in a state like this. His partner usually seemed indestructable, even in the midst of a shooting. Over the years he had come to rely on Nick's ability to manage every situation to their benefit. And now Nick was severely injured and he wouldn't let him call for an ambulance.

Why?

"Schanke?" Nat's voice called from the entrance to the warehouse, rousing him from his contemplation.

"Over here," he called back and stood to wave her over.

Nat hurried past him and knelt down beside Nick, giving him a once over.  
"What happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story. He got shot and must have caught a hit when my car blew up. That's where the burns come from."

Nat shook her head. "It's his allergy. He shouldn't be out here."

"You mean his sun allergy is that severe?"

"It's lethal. That's why he can't go into a hospital. They would never allow him to continue his job," Nat explained in an effort to do some damage control.

She knew Nick needed blood, but she didn't want to give him the bottle in front of Schanke.  
Tossing her keys at Schanke, she said, "Can you get my car into the warehouse? We have to get him home without exposing him to sunlight."

Nodding, Schanke complied.

Nat pulled the bottle from her bag and opened it. As soon as she held it against Nick's lips, his eyes shot open, staring at her with a hungry red glow. She hoped the bottled blood would distract him sufficiently from her own. She held the bottle higher, allowing a steady flow into his mouth. Instantly he swallowed, sucking the fluid greedily from the bottle.

When it was empty, he let out a contented sigh and fell into a deep sleep.

Nat hid the empty bottle in her bag and stood to await Schanke's return.  
"Help me, get him in the trunk," she said as Schanke got out from the driver's side.

Schanke grabbed him by the shoulders while Nat took Nick's legs. He couldn't help but wonder about Natalie's detached attitude. Nick was severely wounded and Nat seemed to show only minimal concern.

* * *

After placing Nick on his bed, Natalie said, "Thanks, Schanke. I'll take over from here. Go, take my car and get some rest."

"Are you sure he's going to be alright? He hasn't stirred since I called you and it looks as if he isn't breathing."

"Schanke, trust me. Nick has a very special constitution. He will be alright."

"But shouldn't we call a doctor?" he suggested.

"I am a doctor," Nat reminded him, shoving him into the lift.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the elevator descended, Nat grabbed several bottles of blood from the fridge and carried them upstairs. Nick still lay in the same position they had left him in. After depositing the bottles onto the nightstand, she closed the door silently and returned downstairs.

She fetched a comforter from a drawer and settled onto the couch, hoping to catch some hours of sleep. However, as soon as she lay down, her thoughts returned to her confrontation with Lacroix.

How stupid of her to seek him out with hopes of remaining unharmed. If it hadn't been for Nick's injury, she'd probably be drained by now or worse. How could he simply make his advances on her without any resistance on her part? That nerve he had! First occupying her bed and now this. He made her so furious!

And yet, she was fascinated by what he had told her about the way vampires experienced the taste of blood. She wondered what Nick learned from the cow's blood he used to feed on.

* * *

Instead of heading home as Nat had suggested, Schanke drove to the precinct. If he ever wanted reimbursement for his car, he'd better start filing a report now.

As he entered the bullpen, Captain Cohen called him instantly into her office.

"I just finished a discussion with the chief of the fire brigade. They were called to a burning car. The wreckage was identified as yours. Would you mind telling me why one of my officers is involved in a chase without calling for backup?"

"Uh, Nick and I had a lead on the jewellery store robbery," Schanke explained. "We were supposed to meet an informant and didn't expect any trouble. It was obviously a trap."

"Where's your partner now?"

"He caught some burns from the explosion. I brought him to a doctor. I'm afraid he will be out for a couple of days."

"Any idea who is responsible for this?" Cohen asked.

"Not yet, but I got the license plate from the motorbike."

"Then see if you can find the owner. And this time, call for backup before you make the arrest," Cohen reprimanded him.

"Sure thing, Captain," he promised and left the office hastily.

* * *

~ Natalie...~

The soft voice calling her name like a caress...

~ Nothing is sweeter than the blood of a lover, aroused by passion...~

Soft lips touched her skin, igniting a fire in her...

~ It will be the most intimate moment you have ever experienced...~

Those words only increased her desire to experience what was promised. She moaned in longing, pressing her neck against those incredibly soft lips ---

"Natalie? Nat!"

Nat's eyes snapped open and her hand shot to her neck.

"Are you all right?" Nick's voice pulled her completely awake. "You looked like you wanted to strangle yourself with that pillow."

Obviously she had fallen asleep after all. Covering her mouth, she recalled the last remnants of her dream. Lacroix really was the last person she fancied in an erotic dream.

"Just a nightmare," she mumbled. "Thanks for waking me up." Turning her head, she found him on the gallery, leaning against the railing. "How are you?"

"As good as new," he smiled and walked down the stairs.

Natalie noticed that he was showered and already dressed. It amazed her every time anew that he could recover so quickly from injuries.

"Where's Schanke?" Nick asked while he poured himself a glass of blood.

"I sent him home. He saw your injuries, Nick."

Nick nodded mutely and took a sip from his glass. "I know," he said sullenly and picked up the remote to open the blinds to the darkening sky.

"Coffee?" he asked Nat with a questioning glance.

"Yes, please," she replied. "I feel slightly groggy."

"I'm sorry that Schanke had to wake you, but I'm glad that you came so quickly."

"He didn't wake me. I was out running some errands."

The opening of the elevator door interrupted her. A slender figure wearing sunglasses and a black leather cape rushed towards Nick.

"Chéri! I've been sick with worry!"  
What followed was a tirade in French uttered too quickly for Natalie to follow.

After a few gentle words in return, Nick freed himself from Janette's embrace and picked a second glass from the board.

"What went wrong?" Janette demanded.

"There was a chase, I was in the trunk and then Schanke's car was about to blow up. I had to get out."

"And my necklace?" she queried with an ill forboding.

"It's gone," Nick confessed.

"O Nicolas! Why did I consent to give it to you?"

Instead of an indignant look, Nick smiled at her secretively, "Don't worry. Now I know who it is. I recognized the heartbeat."

"Then get the bastard, Nicolas," Janette hissed.

"I will," Nick promised and grabbed his coat. "But I'll do it my way."

With a sigh Janette emptied her glass.

"Wait, what about ---," Nat called, but he was already gone.  
"I hate it when he does that," she muttered.

* * *

Schanke's eyebrows shot up in surprise as the result for the license number came in.  
"Captain?" he called. When Cohen joined him at his desk, he informed her, "We got a match. The motor bike is registered to a Francoise Fouchard."

"As in ---?"

"Daniel Fouchard, the victim, yes. She's his sister-in-law. We met her when we interrogated Mrs. Fouchard. That's how she recognized Nick! Damn!"

"Get a team and make the arrest," Cohen demanded. "Good work, Detective."

* * *

Nick landed on the roof opposite from the Fouchard mansion. A short time later he saw Francoise Fouchard stepping out of the door and hailing a cab. Nick followed the car several blocks until it stopped in front of a two-storey building. After she had vanished inside, he applied pressure to the doorknob until the lock splintered. Slipping inside, he listened for the heartbeat and followed his prey into the dimly lit living-room.

Francoise stood in front of a safe, picking up several pieces of jewellery and regarding them with awe. After a moment she placed them back into the safe, closed it and restored the painting before it to its former position. As she turned around, she gasped upon seeing Nick leaning casually against her mantelpiece.

"You're under arrest," he informed her in a low voice.

"You --- you can't be real!" she stammered. "I saw the bullet enter your back! You must be a delusion!"

Nick caught her gaze and focused on her heartbeat.  
"Everything that happened today is merely a figment of your imagination. You have not seen me here. When the police arrives, you will confess the robbery and the killing of your brother-in-law."

"I will confess...," Francoise repeated entranced.

"Tell me why you killed him," Nick demanded.

"I did it for Robert. I wanted him to take over the store so that he wouldn't be out of town all the time. I feel like I'm not married at all."

Nodding, Nick continued, "You will forget about the ruby necklace and the name Nicholas de Brabant has no meaning to you. Now sleep..."

As she sagged in his arms, he became aware of several appproaching heartbeats.  
"Freeze! Metro Police!" Schanke's voice boomed through the room.

* * *

As Schanke had arrived with his team at Francoise Fouchard's house, he noticed the splintered lock at the front door. Drawing his gun, he stepped in cautiously. Hearing voices from the living-room, he approached and entered just in time to see a man capturing Francoise's body.

To his utter astonishment, he recognized Nick wearing a look as if he'd been caught doing something forbidden.

"Nick?" he asked in disbelief, looking from him to the girl in his arms. "What happened to her?"

"She fainted," Nick said with an innocent expression and handed her over to the uniformed officers. "Take her to the precinct. She confessed."

"Aye, sir," the officer replied and departed with his partner and Francoise.

"How did you know it was her?" Nick asked.

"I ran the license plate through the system. How did you know it was her?"

"I had a hunch. Remember the way she stared at me when we first came to Fouchard's house? She must have recognized me instantly from the tapes."

"Yeah," Schanke confirmed, still baffled to see his partner here. He searched in the dimly lit room for a light switch and turned up the light, causing Nick to flinch at the sudden brightness. Schanke stared open-mouthed at his unscathed skin.

"Okay, hardly eight hours ago, I dumped you on your bed with severe burns in your face, not to mention other injuries. Now you're here without a scratch. How?"

Nick looked down to his feet and stated, "You don't want to know, Schanke."

"I'm not imagining this, am I? I need to know what's going on to be sure I'm not crazy."

"You better forget what happened this morning," Nick said evasively and turned to uncover the safe.

"Forget? How can I possibly forget that my car blew up and the department probably won't pay a cent!"

"They won't?" Nick asked.

"Because it happened in our free time. I failed to report the chase to dispatch."

"I wouldn't worry about reimbursement, Schanke," Nick reassured him and began to move the combination lock to the left.

"Do you know the combination?" Schanke asked amazed.

"Ssh," Nick silenced him and listened for the mechanics to click before moving the lock in the other direction.

A view minutes later the safe snapped open.

"Sometimes you scare me, Nick," Schanke observed, impressed.

Nick looked at him with a solemn expression.  
"You have no idea what it means to be really scared by me, Don."

Schanke's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the seriousness in Nick's voice. He recalled several incidents when their suspects had screamed in terror after Nick had arrested them and he wondered what Nick was trying to warn him about.

He watched as Nick reached into the safe and fetched the ruby necklace and a video tape.  
"Have forensics secure the remaining items," he said. "I'll take care of these."

Nodding, Schanke pulled out his cell phone and requested a team of forensics. Restoring his phone, he turned back to his partner, only to find him gone.

"Nick?" he asked confused. With a sigh he settled onto the couch and waited for the forensic team to arrive.

* * *

Nick entered the Raven and made his way to the bar, where Janette was perched on a stool, engrossed in a fashion journal. Stepping up behind her, he slipped the necklace onto her neck.

"I believe that's yours," he whispered.

"Oh Nicolas!" she exclaimed in delight.

"The case is solved," he stated. "The killer turned out to be the victim's sister-in-law who felt neglected by her husband. He travels most of the time on behalf of his job and she thought by killing his brother, he would stay in town and take over the store."

"Hmmm," Janette purred and ran a gloved finger playfully down Nick's chest. "A woman neglected because her husband values his job more than her... One could almost sympathize..."

Nick quickly leaned in and kissed her lips. "I think I've already proven my priorities...," he mumbled.

"And what about your partner?" Janette inquired after the kiss.

"He's still an unsolved problem," Nick said solemnly.

"Then deal with him, Nicolas. Before he rouses attention."

"I'm not quite sure I can erase everything. There're already so many consequences... His car, the arrest... I would have to provide him with a new memory concerning every single thread."

"Then tell him the truth," Janette suggested.

Nick looked at her startled. He could only imagine how his partner would recoil from him in horror if he told him the truth. It would change everything between them.  
"You can't be serious. I'm glad he hasn't figured it out yet."

"Ecoute, Nicolas. There's nothing more dangerous than a curious mortal who knows there are still secrets to disclose. The same applies for Dr. Lambert, by the way."

"Nat? Why?" Nick asked.

"I understand that she rushed to help you with a bottle of finest blood ready. She didn't get it from me."

Nick gaped at her in alarm.  
"What are you saying? That she ---"

"When I sensed your distress, I called Lacroix. He said help was on the way. She must have gone to him, Nicolas."

"I have to talk to her," Nick said and flew out of the club.

* * *

He made his way silently into the morgue. Finding Natalie in her lab, laying out instruments, he approached her from behind. Her hair was wrapped into a bun, leaving her neck accessible. On impulse he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her jugular.

"Wh ---" Nat whirled around, a scalpel in her hand. "Oh, it's you," she breathed in relief. "Must you startle me like this?"

"Did you expect someone else?" Nick asked probingly.

"No," Nat denied with a blush. "But you never know, who might walk in."

"What were you thinking by going to him, Nat?" Nick demanded.

"I wanted answers, Nick," she said in defense. "You refused to give them. He was more elaborate."

"You could have been killed," Nick stated.

"I know. It was stupid in hindsight," she admitted and assured him, "I won't go to him again."  
Studying him for a while she added, "Nick, why did you never mention that blood was more than a source of food? You withheld essential information I should have taken into consideration for your treatment."

"I didn't think it mattered," he said.

"But it's a fascinating ability. Lacroix said I'd be able to sense something, too."

"Yes, eight centuries of endless hunger and pain. You would recoil in horror," Nick stated sullenly.

"It would be my decision. And I don't think it matters. You're a different person now, Nick, in spite of being a vampire. Had I judged you by your past, I wouldn't be here with you now."

For emphasis she slashed the scalpel across her inner hand, making a deep cut.

"Taste it," she demanded, holding her hand up under his nose.

Taken completely off guard, Nick stared mesmerized at the blood pooling in her hand.  
He grabbed her wrist and raised it to his mouth, lapping carefully at the blood that spilled around the wound. When the flow ceased, he raised his head and regarded her with a mixture of longing and regret in his gold-flecked eyes.

"Never ever do that in front of me again," he rasped and turned to go. He stopped dead, as he discovered Schanke staring at them from the door.

* * *

Schanke had attended the questioning of Francoise Fouchard. Completely confused by Fancoise's lack of memory regarding certain incidents that involved Nick, he had driven to the morgue to return Natalie's car and discuss his partner with her who seemed to know him better than anyone else.

However, as he neared the lab, he heard raised voices and found Nick and Natalie in a heated discussion. Something clicked in his mind as he listened in on them and the entire puzzle assembled itself all of a sudden. But the rational part of his brain refused to believe what he was hearing. He carefully opened the door and glanced into the lab. He questioned his sanity as he saw Nat slicing her hand and offering it to Nick, who didn't hesitate to lick it clean.

As Nick turned around, Schanke stared at him open mouthed. There was an odd glow in his eyes and his mouth was smeared with blood, which he quickly wiped away.

"How long have you been standing there, Schanke?" Nick inquired in a rough voice, startling him from his reverie.

"Long enough to wonder if I should go to a shrink," Schanke replied.

"You aren't going anywhere before we had a talk," Nick said and took him by the sleeve, dragging him out of the lab.

Nick hailed a cab and shoved Schanke in the back seat. Then he slid in behind him and gave the driver directions to the loft. They passed the drive in silence although Nick was quite aware of Schanke's probing glances.

* * *

"Ultimate ecstasy? Yeah right," Natalie muttered while wrapping a bandage around her hand. As she searched for a tape, she found it handed to her by a black sleeved hand.

"Is something wrong?" Lacroix inquired in a purring voice.

"You said I would be able to sense something. It didn't feel any different than when Sydney laps milk from my hand. I didn't feel a thing," she replied, angry at her own foolishness for believing what he said.

"Of course not," Lacroix affirmed, amused. "It has to be drained actively for the connection to be made. Allow me..."

He took her hand, but instead of fastening the bandage with tape, he unwrapped it. After critically regarding the oozing cut, he closed his lips over it and sucked intensely.

Natalie gasped as she felt her insides turn to jelly. Her breathing quickened and her mouth was going dry. After a moment the sensation ceased as Lacroix let go of her hand and replaced the bandage expertly.

She stared at him in total shock while trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart.  
"That is a fraction of how it feels, Natalie," he breathed.

"A fraction?" she gaped, unable to imagine any increase of what she just felt.

"It will be more intense when the blood is taken from the neck," Lacroix explained smoothly, drawing a fingertip along the side of her neck.

Retreating a step from him, Natalie gathered her wits and remarked, "But I didn't sense anything from you."

"Why should I allow that," he shrugged. "You aren't interested in me after all, n'est-ce pas?"  
Burying his hands in his pockets, he strolled out of the lab.

* * *

As they reached the loft, Nick opened the door to the elevator, saying, "After you."

Schanke slid past him, his heartbeat increasing as the lift began its rattling ascend. Unconsciously he kept himself in a corner, placing as much distance between them as the space allowed. He released a breath as the elevator stopped and Nick preceded him into the loft.

Schanke remained hesitantly by the door, while Nick discarded his jacket and gathered two bottles and glasses from the kitchen. Schanke recognized the bottle of Single Malt and made his way to the couch where Nick had sat up their beverages. He poured a glass of whiskey and slid it over to Schanke. Then he opened the second bottle and filled the other glass.

Schanke noticed the thickness of the red liquid and swallowed. His stomach churned as Nick took a deliberate sip.

"You've noticed that I'm different," Nick began. "Now you know."

"I'm not quite sure what I know, Nick," Schanke said nervously. "I heard Nat referring to you as a vampire and I've seen you lick up her blood. But I've always thought vampires were mythical creatures with fangs who kill people and turn into bats."

Nick cringed at Schanke's words.  
"I don't kill people and I don't turn into a bat," he assured him.

Schanke stared again at his glass.  
"But that's blood?"

"From a stockyard," Nick supplied hastily.

"Uh-huh. And that's all you eat?"

"It's all I require. I cannot tolerate mortal food."

"Mortal? But you are... You are not...?"

Nick shook his head. "That's why the bullet didn't kill me. I heal incredibly fast. Sunlight is a problem though."

"Weird," Schanke remarked when another thought struck him. "Does that mean you don't age?"

Nick shook his head in affirmation.

"How long have you been around?" Schanke asked curiously.

"800 years," Nick supplied.

Schanke stared at him open mouthed.  
"Wow, I guess that makes you a genius in history. You know, Jenny has to write this essay about the Inquisition. Do you think you could help her with that?"

Nick stared at him astonished. It was obvious that Schanke hadn't processed the entire meaning yet, or he wouldn't let him near his daughter after knowing what he was.

Leaning forward in his seat, he implored, "What you just heard is strictly confidential, Schanke. It's essential that you do not mention my existence to anyone. Not to Myra, not to Jenny. Otherwise we'll both be in a lot of trouble."

"Uh-huh," Schanke mumbled, feeling the hair at the back of his neck rise as he perceived the underlying threat in Nick's tone.

He reached for his glass and upended it in a large swallow. Nick moved to refill it, but Schanke held up his hand. "No, thanks. I've got to go. I should catch some sleep before I meet my accountant about that car in the morning."

Nick nodded and walked him to the door. "Let me know if there's a problem with reimbursement. I was responsible that it blew up in the first place. I owe you a replacement, Schanke."

Schanke relaxed visibly at Nick's soft tone. "Thanks, Nick."

* * *

Nick stood still rooted in front of the elevator as Janette glided through the skylight. Landing behind him, she snaked her arm around his shoulder, pressing herself against him.

"You talked to your friend?" she inquired curiously.

Absently placing a kiss upon the back of her hand, Nick nodded. "I could sense his fear. And he hasn't even seen my fangs," he sighed.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Janette asked, withdrawing her arm.

Turning to face her, Nick replied. "I trust him. But a frightened cop is a danger to himself. Only time will tell if he's able to adapt."

"Time is something that we have plenty of, mon chér," Janette purred and snaked her arms around him once more.

* * *

"Bon soir, mes amis... The Nightcrawler is on the air, offering a little philosophical reflection on the meaning of disclosures. Has it never occurred to you that secrets are kept from you for a reason? Disclosures rarely happen without consequences. The knowledge confided in you may change your life forever. Are you ready to face the consequences, gentle listener? Sometimes it's not so much the secret in itself, that turns your life upside down, but the person who discloses it to you. Strangers turn into confidants, confidants into lovers. It is merely a matter of time until your curiosity to experience the full impact of what has been disclosed to you becomes unbearable..."

* * *

Natalie switched the radio off and scratched the faded scar on her hand that was tingling with an unnerving intensity.

 

FIN


End file.
